Connected
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: The bond that Master and Apprentice share was never fully broken when Ahsoka left the Order (several snippets from Anakin/Vader's and Ahsoka's perspective through their lives from when she left to Twilight of the Apprentice).


**Never Gone; Anakin's POV**

She was leaving, but she wasn't gone. The flicker of pure, white light at the back of his mind was Ahsoka's presence. Always there, always beaming. He knew by this small slimmer of recognition what she was feeling, if she was okay and how she was copping, and though that gave him reassurance, it also caused him pain. Anakin was tormented by her Force-signature, knowing that he was unable to speak to her, to bring her back—just sense her everyday and not be able to see her face at all. There was the option to block her out, to block her away; but once that is done, Anakin feared he'd lose her all over again. He needed to make sure she was alright, and if she wasn't while he was pushing her away for good, he'd never forgive himself for abandoning her. After all, thats why she left. She felt abandoned by the Jedi, and Anakin would make sure he wouldn't do the same.

 **Let Go; Ahsoka's POV**

He couldn't let go. She should of known, his attachments were too powerful and their bond was too strong. It wasn't something one gave up easily... though for both his and her own sakes', she wished he would. She also wished that this point in her life, she was completely alone, but with her former Master mentally sticking by her side all the time, she wasn't.

 **Faded; Anakin's POV**

Months past, and Ahsoka wasn't on his mind as she was before. Yes, the glowing beacon in his mind was still their, though it no longer was being payed attention to. The war dragging on, Padmé's new news, and the dreams was all he was focused on. Mixtures of emotions still ran through him everyday, though the emotionless-Jedi-façade helps hide them. Obi-Wan said that Anakin has been dealing well with her absence, which he has, but Obi-Wan assumes their bond had gone by now.

 **66; Ahsoka's POV**

 _Now_... her Master had truly disappeared from the living Force. His feelings, thoughts and worries just disintegrated before she even knew what was happening. It physically hurt her to feel it, too. A head ache and nausea were creeping in. By now she was terrified. _What happened to you, Anakin? Where are you!?_ she asked herself over and over, though only got a very strong message through the Force in return. It sent shivers up her spine and made her get chills all over. Overpowering anger and hatred was zipped through the Force at lightening speed when she tried to reach out to Anakin. Even stumbling back to regain her breath, Ahsoka tried to comprehend what the Force was telling her. The anger and hatred obviously wasn't her Master, so what could cause such a disturbance?... moments later, clone troopers flooded the streets, ridding them of Jedi.

 **Snips; Vader's POV**

'Snips' he would call her, evidence of how close they were. She would call him 'Skyguy', evidence of how open they were with each other. They were a team, evidence of how well they connected. They were attached, evidence of unconditional love they _used_ to have for each other... and yet, he still did. They were not only Master and apprentice, but brother and sister... And the almighty, powerful, merciless Lord Vader let all his memories go as he watched Ahsoka's Padawan beads burn in the purposely lit fire through the red-tinted mask.

 **Presence; Ahsoka's POV**

 _The fear... The anger... The hate... Sith Lord..._ _ **Anakin**_ _..._ Her whole face went wide in horror and she felt like screaming. It was his presence. The one she believed to be dead. Anakin. Her Master. The Jedi knight. Her brother... And now, the Sith.

 **Forgetting; Vader's POV**

"Ahsoka..." It was too late to take it back. The strong and feared Sith Lord throughout the galaxy just said _her_ name. It both disgusted and enraged him. How dare that one locked-up, hidden, forgotten corner of his conscious show just the slightest bit of long gone Anakin Skywalker... But still, he just looked into those deep blue eyes of hers, now finally seeing Ahsoka Tano clearly for the first time.

 **Light & Dark; Ahsoka's POV**

"Ahsoka..." He said in that dark and twisted voice. Her eyes blew wide, hearing past the vocalizer, and hearing _his real_ voice... her _Master's_ voice... _Anakin's_ voice. She turned around, only to see the threatening man in the black suit kneeling, wheezing and facing away. And then he turned. He looked straight at her, mask half-broken, revealing sickly yellow irises that had overtaken the blue ones she remembered. "Ahsoka," He called again, this time not distorted and more clear. This time more _Anakin's_ voice. Her mind raced, searching for any part of her old Master that wasn't consumed by this _monster_. From what she could tell, his face wasn't that of hatred or rage... just blank. She wondered if it was Vader who called her name... or "Anakin."

 **Dead; Vader's POV**

As he stood up, purposely towering over the Togruta dominantly, she told Anakin that she wouldn't leave him this time, then they stood in silence for a long time. But it was Vader who replied. "Then you will die!" he snarled, the vocalizer broken so the voice was all Anakin's, though he liked that. It made Anakin Skywalker truly gone, that he was completely consumed by Vader, that there was no hope for Anakin, for he was gone.

•••

 **A/N**

 **Just some little paragraph about my fav duo :) It's based off some things Dave Fillion said at Ahsoka's Untold Stories at Star Wars Celebration, so hope you liked it**

 **I love hearing what you think, so feedback is nice. Also, requests are welcomed :)**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


End file.
